1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a light emitting portion that moves between an in-use state and a stored state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an imaging apparatus including a light emitting portion that moves between an in-use state and a stored state, if the imaging apparatus is in a non-imaging state, such as when the power is off, a flash unit is in the stored state, and if the imaging apparatus is in a imaging state such as when the power is on, the flash unit is in the in-use state in which it protrudes from an imaging apparatus main body.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-199295 discusses an imaging apparatus in which a flash unit is moved between an in-use state and a stored state in association with an extending operation of a lens barrel from a retracted position and a retracting operation thereof to the retracted position.
In the conventional imaging apparatus, when the imaging apparatus is in a imaging state, in which the lens barrel is extended, the flash unit is always in the protruding in-use state, and when the imaging apparatus is in the non-imaging state, in which the lens barrel is retracted, the flash unit is always in the stored state.
Since the flash unit is brought into the protruding in-use state simultaneously with power ON, the imaging apparatus has an advantage of not missing an opportunity of taking a picture. However, even when the flash light is not emitted, the flash unit protrudes from the imaging apparatus simultaneously with the power ON, so that an object can anticipate a flash.
In addition, if a movement of the flash unit between the in-use state and the stored state is linked with a movement of the lens barrel between the retracted position and the extended position, there is a problem that the flash unit will always protrude from the imaging apparatus when the imaging apparatus is ready for the shooting, thus holding of the imaging apparatus is hindered.